Protecting Hogwarts
by The Shadow Detective
Summary: Just the Jedi Shadow Legion Sirius Remus Tonks Arthur and the alive James and Lily protecting Hogwarts nothing special. Ron, Molly, Dean and Seamus bashing don't like it don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Jack: Jedi at Hogwarts for security and assistant teachers need I say more.**

**Obi-wan: by Jedi he means himself Alicia Mikaela Curtis Me Count Kenobi Anakin Vader Siri Zora Yoda and Yaddle.**

**Anakin: with the shadow legion Remus Tonks James Lily and Sirius once he's freed.**

**Alicia: he owns nothing except his characters.**

**Jack: enjoy.**

**Clara: where am I in this?**

**Jack: on your adventures with the doctor where you usually are during stories that I plan on not introducing the doctor in during this you're stopping Daleks again.**

**Clara: Oh.**

Harry Potter stared at Hogwarts in shock his parents went here he followed Hagrid to the front door.

"Hagrid" a white armoured figure said in greeting.

"Hello Shadow how insane has Jack gone?" Hagrid asked.

"Not very otherwise Alicia, Mikaela and Curtis would have locked me in my room" a voice said from behind them the group turned scared and saw Jack hanging upside down.

"Why are you upside down?" Ron asked rudely.

"Oi I'm not answering a rude person's question if you were sorted I would have taken points off for that can someone ask me that in a nice way" Jack said to the group.

"Can you please tell us why you are upside down?" Hermione asked.

"That's better five points to whatever house you get sorted into the answer is because I was on the roof oh and we are here as Security" Jack said grabbing someone and a bearded man fell down.

"Jack" he said before noticing the young ones.

"We talked about it Kenobula" Jack said hitting him.

"It's Count Kenobi not Kenobula I'm not Dracula" Count Kenobi said.

"He's a kind hearted vampire but if you piss him off like Siri did once he hypnotizes you and makes you act like a random animal mainly chickens as Siri than learned" Jack said as Minerva led the first years in and Alicia and Zora dragged Jack and Count Kenobi in Shadow and the other figure followed.

"We can walk you know Shadow help us out here" Jack said.

"Sorry general it's too funny to watch" Shadow said chuckling.

"Right perhaps we should tell you who our security colleagues are Yoda and Yaddle are in the great hall Siri doubles as a security person and Therapist/Hypnotherapist Vader helps you in Transfiguration taught by Professor McGonagall Siri's husband Obi-wan helps out Professor Flitwick in charms and Anakin stops Severus from being biased in potions any questions who you should make friends with and what not oh and these armoured figures are here to help oh and there are two more of us I forgot to mention Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks but don't call her by her first name she'll be annoyed at you" Zora explained handing out a map to everyone and asked them to put them in their robes pocket Zora actually gave Harry the marauders map.

"Who should I be friends with other than Ron" Harry asked.

"Well Mister Potter I suggest Miss Granger and Mister Longbottom oh and Harry Remus will teach you about your map" Zora said Harry immediately began chatting with them and they were becoming fast friends as Minerva returned.

"Weasley please give me your rat just checking for Animaguses of course" Jack said Ron unwillingly handed the rat over and the entering Remus hit him with a revealing spell and it transformed into Peter Pettigrew Remus stared in shock as Jack ripped off his sleeve.

"Take them inside Minerva" Jack ordered Lightsabre on and pointed at Pettigrew as Remus cast a spell that prevented a transformation.

"Remus my old friend" Peter said Remus kicked him back.

"Sirius James Lily and I trusted you Peter and you betrayed us" Remus spat.

"You know my parents" Harry said shocked.

"Harry little Harry you look so much like James" Peter said Remus pulled him back.

"Don't talk to my honorary Nephew like that you're going to Azkaban Peter and Harry will have the family he deserves a family you ripped away from him by telling Voldemort James and Lily's location" Remus spat as Shadow Thire and Tonks took him to the ministry.

"What do you mean Honorary Nephew?" Harry asked.

"Harry it's me Remus Lupin" Remus said as Harry remembered.

"Uncle Mooney" he said shakily.

"Hello Prongslet" Remus replied hugging him Minerva watched silently smiling before coughing.

"I believe I they witnessed enough drama" Minerva said leaving them in and after whispering with Albus started the sorting Harry Hermione and Neville were sorted into Gryffindor and so was Ron the three made friends with the Weasley twins and Percy Weasley who advised them that they can become pranksters and balance their studies at the same time and said that Remus told him that's what he and his friends did.

"So you're saying to be like our heroes we balance our studies at the same time" Fred asked.

"That's what Mister Lupin told me that they took their studies seriously and pranked entire houses even pranked themselves once but mainly pranked Slytherin" Percy said.

"What do you think Forge?" Fred asked.

"I suggest we listen and bring these three firsties under our wing and prank everyone including ourselves" George said.

"What do you suggest we get names like the marauders" Neville said shakily not having heard of them.

"I got one for you two Tweedledee and Tweedledum" Harry said and they laughed as they ate Remus and Jack watched smiling.

"They are carrying on our legacy" Remus said.

"You James and Sirius could anonymously help them" Jack said.

"You mean" Remus said by teaching them how to become an animagus and that James and Lily were alive Jack nodded and began chatting with Severus.

"What do you think of Harry if you say as Arrogant as James Anakin Remus Sirius and I will hit you Severus" Jack said.

"I'm reserving judgement and as long as they don't just target Slytherin with their pranks I won't punish them" Severus said.

"Remus overheard that they were planning to prank the whole school after Percy relayed his message" Jack said.

"So expect their marks to be better" Severus finished nodding soon a letter arrived.

"Sectrilis's usual death threat drivel" Jack said scowling slightly.

"Does he always do that?" Severus asked Jack nodded once dinner was over there was a crash.

"Is that James and Lily?" Remus asked Jack looked.

"Yes and down goes Sirius and Tonks quickly followed by Severus and Charity and Mikaela and Curtis" Jack said Harry stared in shock.

"You all alright?" Alicia asked peeking her head around.

"We're fine just with slightly sore backs" James said helping Sirius Curtis and Severus up.

"Mum Dad Uncle Padfoot" Harry said shakily close to fainting.

"Prongslet" Sirius and James said warmly Lily was close to tears soon she hugged her son James following a family once more the crowd smiled Hermione and Neville happy for their new friend after Harry was taught on how to use the marauders map Percy led them away.

"Percy would make a good teacher" Lily said.

"I talked to him and he said he would fake an argument to escape Molly" Remus said.

"Let's send her the portrait of Sirius's mother" James said.

"If we can get her off the wall" Sirius said.

"I want to have a talk with her about her parenting sure it's a good way to punish them but Howlers in the great hall during breakfast is just utter humiliation" Lily said.

"Hey Remus didn't you promise to bring Ginny to Hogwarts to show her around once a month" Jack said Remus nodded.

"I'll do that and persuade Arthur to join our team" Remus said it would make sure his family is better off and prevent Molly from corrupting Ginny.

"What about the stone has it been replaced with a fake?" Jack asked Remus nodded.

"Albus set it up with traps a first year with enough research could get past easily I sent the real one back to Nicholas" He replied.

"It was a test for Harry and a trap for Voldemort what was that Manipulative old goat thinking?" Severus growled walking towards them.

"I know how it is a trap for Voldemort look at Quirrel" Jack said pointing at Quirrel on the back of his head was the name Tom Marvalo Riddle Severus cursed.

"That infuriating old man" he growled.

"I'll have two troops follow him if he makes any attempt at the fake stone we'll go after him and kill him" Jack said.

"General in his office with him look" Shadow said he looked up and growled because the name John Moriaty was talking to Qurriel.

"Right Obi-wan you join them in following him I'm going to confront Sectrilis" Jack snarled and on Halloween while the clones and jedi fought a troll and Remus Tonks Sirius James Lily and Arthur were searching for wayward students Jack and Severus were on the third floor Severus was many people's favourite teacher but Ronald Weasley Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan disrupted every class and tried to sabotage everyone's potions Severus was threatening to expel them because messing with potions was completely and utterly dangerous the three of them were known as the Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle wannabes Arthur had threatened to ground Ron from flying for the rest of his life.

"Snape Holmes" Quirrel spat Jack pointed his Lightsabre at the man's throat.

"Tom" he spat at the back of the head.

"Severus you traitor" Voldemort spat as the dog awoke Severus tried to fight it while Jack kept an eye on Quirrel moments later Quirrel fled from the room and Jack helped Severus out of the room.

"After we check on the others I'm taking you to the hospital wing and slicing off your dark mark" Jack said Severus nodded they found the troll dead in a bathroom knocked out by Neville and shot by Shadow.

"Exlain yourselves boys" Severus said Harry told them what happened after Charms about how Ron Dean and Seamus were insulting Hermione and calling her a nightmare and that she was a mudblood who had no friends.

"You to will get 15 points to Gryffindor each for defending another student and don't worry those three will receive their punishments" Jack said.

"What do you want Dad?" Ron asked as the terrible trio entered the office.

"You are grounded from flying for life Ronald" Arthur said glaring at his son.

"What you can't do that how can I upstage Potter and become the best Qudditch Player if I'm not allowed to fly" Ron declared.

"YOUR ACTIONS AFTER CHARMS NEARLY COST THREE STUDENTS THEIR LIVES!" Arthur yelled.

"She deserved it the only Muggleborn allowed into Howarts should be Dean the rest of the mudbloods should be thrown out they don't belong in this world" Ron said Pompously.

"THAT IS 50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR EACH AND YOU THREE WILL SPEND THE REST OF THE YEAR IN DETENTION WITH PROFESSOR SNAPE AND RON YOU ARE CONFINED TO YOUR ROOM FOR THE SUMMER!" Arthur yelled.

"Mum will hear about this" Ron declared leaving with the terrible trio.

"Arthur take Ginny and the stuff everyone left at home except Ronald and move to Sirius's" Jack said in their breaks Sirius Remus James and Lily and had been cleaning Sirius's house Jack had sent the picture of Missus Black to Molly Weasley according to Sirius until he went to Hogwarts his mother was the right sort of mother not to harsh and not to gentle Arthur nodded and left a month later Molly sent a howler to Harry which Jack burnt the words YOU SHOULD BE FRIENDS WITH RONALD NOT A MUDBLOOD rang in the hall for a second.

"One I will never be friends with Ron again Two She has no right to tell me what to do she is not my mother" Harry said to the assembled hall Ron glared.

In June Quirrel and Sectrilis made their move Harry Hermione and Neville followed him while Harry was confronting Quirrel Jack came out of the shadows.

"Here's Johnny" he said grabbing Sectrilis and threw him in the mirror breaking it Quirrel was killed by the protection around Harry who fell unconscious and Voldemort fled with Sectrilis when Albus arrived.

"You meddling old coot" Jack growled angrily in his office.

"What are you talking about?" Albus asked.

"You're lucky the real stone wasn't here otherwise they would have killed Harry and ran off with it" Jack snarled they were also lucky that Jack was in the shadows at the time as well.

"What do you mean wasn't here?" Albus asked.

"You stole the real stone put protections a first year could have gone past around it in an attempt to test Harry Remus replaced it with a fake one at the start of the year" Jack snarled.

"If my baby dies you will wish you were never born Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" Lily snarled wand pointed at the old man who paled.

"Think before you act Albus your actions could have cost three first years their lives" Jack snarled.

"Jack the terrible trio tried following them and are now in our office" Anakin said entering.

"Shit just what I fucking need take 100 points each and put them in detention for the whole of next year" Jack growled.

In Diagon Ally in August Jack spotted Tom Riddles Diary be placed with Ginny's stuff by Lucius Malfoy and destroyed it and interrogated Malfoy he was arrested and Cornelius was fired for taking bribes it also resulted in several death eaters and corrupt people to be arrested the only eventful thing that happened in the year was James nearly killing Gilderoy Lockhart for trying to obliviate his son which resulted in Lockhart joining the corrupt in Azkaban and the terrible trio again trying to upstage the golden trio and spent the whole year in Hospital resulting in them failing the year but they managed to get through to third because Molly screamed at Albus for a whole 24 hours and she also sent Harry another Howler about his choice of friends Lily than had a yelling match with Molly and the terrible trio were resorted in Slytherin Jack foresaw that Sectrilis would bring Voldemort back when he does war would follow.

"Jack" a toad like woman said flooing in.

"Umbrudge" Jack said coldly.

"It has come to my attention that you have a werewolf in your employ I think it would be best if you fire him" Umbridge said.

"No during full moons he is off the grounds or locked in his room with Wolfsbane in his system on the other days he would never hurt a fly" Jack said casually.

"As Minister I demand you fire the wolf" Umbridge said.

"The Ministry knows to leave me my friends and my choices alone and you are not Minister" Jack said throwing her into the floo which deposited her straight into a cell in Azkaban for accepting bribes and bribery all in all a usual year of protecting Hogwarts.

**Jack: Chapter one is over as you can see chamber of secrets did not happen and every free death eater and death eater sympathizer is locked up in Azkaban Barty Crouch Junior and Barty Crouch Senior included.**

**Obi-wan: Let me guess the Ministry won't fall this time around.**

**Jack: No it won't.**

**Anakin: right until next time Readers Rate and review please.**


	2. 3rd year

**Jack: If anyone leaves hate anywhere under guest in my stories you will be ignored and someone will be shot through the heart and your to blame guest reviewers you give love a bad name (100 points to whoever gets the song reference in the reviews not guests).**

**Alicia: Jack owns nothing except his characters by the way oh and this chapter of protecting Hogwarts begins with Remus and Tonks's wedding which Jack didn't go because he disappeared to some cave on another planet to search for a Shadow Emerald.**

Sirius was absently reading the prophet one morning in the summer after burning a howler from Molly Prewitt when he choked on his firewhiskey.

"MERLINS MOST HOLY UNDERPANTS!" He yelled falling out of his chair.

"Padfoot is it time for the wedding yet?" Remus asked running down in a Tuxedo followed by Harry and James who were also in Tux's.

"Read I'll go get ready damn Dementors and their damn" Sirius muttered walking off to find Anakin running away from Count Kenobi and Obi-wan and Vader shaking their heads.

"Who let Anakin into the firewhiskey?" Obi-wan asked curiously Sirius disappeared into his room and came out in his tuxedo.

"Ok so Pettigrew escaped" Anakin said calmly before he did a double take.

"I'll contact Jack" Obi-wan said with a sigh meanwhile on a rocky barren world which may or may not be mars Jack Holmes entered the cave he was looking for covered in dust when his comlink beeped.

"Alicia Siri Zora Hermione stop being paranoid" Jack muttered under his breath answering it.

"Jack Pettigrew escaped" Obi-wan said Jack rolled his eyes.

"I thought he was given the kiss" Jack said scowling at him.

"YOU NEED TO READ THE PROPHET MORE!" James yelled off screen.

"Shut it James" Jack replied rolling his eyes ending the transmission.

"Do you Remus John Lupin take Nymphadora Tonks in holy MOLY!" the priest yelled as the shadow flew over the church and Jack calmly walked in holding the silver shadow emerald in his hand.

"Oh did I interrupt something?" he asked before he teleported away.

"So who do you think broke Pettigrew out?" Neville asked as they sat in the compartment of the sleeping Remus because his and Tonks's honeymoon had just ended and he had decided to take the train.

"Probably this Sectrilis Alicia told me about" Hermione said to them as the train stopped in the rain and a cloaked figure opened the door which Jack stabbed.

"(BLEEP)ING DEMENTORS!" He yelled waking Remus as he teleported away again soon it was the welcoming feast after being greeted by the Shadow Legion.

"Where's Jack?" Lily asked in confusion.

"Yelling at the ministry" Sirius replied calmly as Remus walked in and drank a drink only for his hair to turn pink.

"Padfoot really" he said unamused at the unoriginality of this prank.

"What it wasn't me siriusly" Sirius replied hands up everyone groaned at the horrible pun as Albus's beard and hair turned red.

"Sirius there's a time and a place for pranks" he said Sirius pouted.

"Why does everyone blame me for pranks recently wait a minute PRONGS PRONGSLET!" Sirius yelled as the laughing James and Harry bolted.

"Didn't see you at the feast Harry" Neville said conversationally being friends with Harry had really upped his confidence when they sat down in the common room.

"You know those pranks Sirius was blamed for?" he asked Ginny and Neville both nodded because Hermione was planning something with Alicia somewhere.

"Yeah why?" Ginny asked curiously writing something down in the diary Alicia gave her which was not cursed may have subliminal messages to get rid of her shyness which Siri was already working on with her.

"My dad and I were behind it all" Harry said laughing his head off soon followed by the two.

"Um Jack are you in a foul mood still?" Siri asked entering the office Jack was looking over an upgraded version of the marauders map they had stuck up on the wall while Sirius and James were drunk.

"What is it?" he asked turning only to meet a pair of swirling eyes.

"Shit" Jack muttered as she pulled out a knife Jack dodged it and muttering an apology tackled the hypnotized blonde to the ground and he then entered her mind.

"Kill him my slave" Sectrilis sneered Jack rolled his eyes.

"Seriously don't hypnotize my friends it's hazardous for your health" Jack said conversationally banishing Sectrilis with a wave of his hand.

"What the fuck happened here?" Obi-wan said angrily close to pushing Jack against the wall.

"She was hypnotized by Sectrilis and went to kill me so I entered her mind" Jack said in explanation.

"But why are you on the floor?" Obi-wan asked still stern with his former Padawan.

"Had to tackle her because she had a knife" Jack said conversationally again.

"Oh duel you and me outside" Obi-wan finished Jack rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" Jack said and after a duel with training Lightsabres which resulted in a sudden swim in the lake and the deaths of several Dementors Jack noticed a certain rat and tackled it.

"PETTIGREW!" Tonks yelled reversing it.

"No wait" Jack said before the unconscious Pettigrew fell on top of him.

"What the hell" Anakin said having run away from Count Kenobi again for accidentally burning down part of Count Kenobi's blood bank.

"Yes thank you Tonks because I wanted to spend the night trapped under a smelly flea infested rat hooray" Jack said voice thick with sarcasm.

"Sorry" Tonks said apologetically.

"You're not sorry because your smiling now get him off of me" Jack said but it was not helped by Anakin.

"STACKS ON JACK!" He yelled obviously under the influence again and he flopped on top of them.

"REALLY!" Jack yelled angrily when Tonks shrugged and jumped on Anakin followed by Obi-wan.

"Can we get off of him before he does what I think he's going to do?" Obi-wan asked warily.

"Anakin's passed out" Tonks said as Jack stood up sending Pettigrew into a tree giving him possible brain damage and Anakin into the lake which sobered him up.

"AH COLD!" he yelled running out of the lake.

"Should we have waited until after the Christmas party to do that?" Tonks asked her mischievous side showing.

"Seriously we are not that cruel" Jack said as they walked off with Pettigrew captured Jack had yelled at acting minister Davies again threatening to burn Azkaban to the ground if he didn't destroy all of the Dementors and offer protection of the prison to the goblins whom gleefully accepted although they couldn't stop Remus and Sirius from killing the Lestranges.

"What?" Sirius asked to James's questioning look all in all a crazy year.

**Jack: Ok I'm done now blame guest reviewers seriously fanfics get shot through the heart and the guest reviewers are to blame they give love a bad name and partially blame writers block. (suddenly starts playing Guitar)**


	3. Voldemort's return

Not for the first time an argument has broken out between Jack Holmes and Albus Dumbledore James Lily Sirius Remus Tonks and Shadow were backing him up Anakin and Vader were trying to get girlfriends and Obi-wan and Siri were on a double date with Count Kenobi and Zora and Alicia was hanging out with Hermione at the world cup with Arthur Harry and the Weasleys.

"NO THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT IS JUST THE OPPORTUNITY FOR SECTRILIS TO GRAB HARRY AND RESSURECT VOLDEMORT!" Jack yelled angrily but Albus wasn't backing down then Jack's necklace burnt he swore and disappeared grabbing it and disappeared after James and Lily grabbed him and they appeared right in front of them.

"What's happening?" James asked rather disoriented.

"We meet again Simpson" Sectrilis sneered as he caught both her and Hermione.

"What are you doing here asshole" Alicia demanded Sectrilis smirked.

"I'm here for Potter" Sectrilis sneered igniting his Lightsabre there was a black flash and Jack emerged from the shadows grabbing Sectrilis and tackling him and the two began fighting soon James joined the fray rather comically he slammed into Sectrilis in his animagus form stepping on Jack's foot in the process and then Jack was flung into a tree when Sectrilis was sent flying by a doe ending the fight soon James and Lily transformed back to hear Jack cursing repeatedly hopping around on one foot.

"Damn it James watch where you step god damn it because you practically crushed my foot" Jack snarled still swearing under his breath months later Jack had lost the argument with Albus about the Triwizard Tournament when Ludo Bagman got involved and Harry ended up as the fourth champion Jack somehow ending up as the third champion much to his annoyance Anakin and Vader had disappeared although he thought that they would show up on some random island with a hangover from hell and Obi-wan Siri Count Kenobi and Zora had gone on a sabbatical more like group honeymoon right now Jack was still walking around with a limp from his crushed foot which was steadily healing.

"Like it mudblood" he then heard Malfoy sneer and then he saw Hermione running around the corner with steadily growing teeth and then Alicia following.

"MALFOY 100 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN AND DETENTION FOR 6 MONTHS SAME TO YOU MISTER POTTER EXCEPT ITS 20 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AND MONTH'S DETENTION WITH REMUS!" Jack yelled though Harry read it in his eyes the detention was a cover for training in the tournament.

"But sir what about Crabbe?" Malfoy demanded pointing at the boil covered student.

"Goyle take him to the hospital wing oh and 10 points from everyone wearing a badge" Jack said clicking his fingers and they flew away leaving a gaping hole in their robes a month or two later Harry had outflew a dragon while Jack had calmed it with the force and when someone mind controlled it to attack him his money was on Sectrilis he killed it Jack didn't care about winning anyway.

"Um Ginny I have a question?" Harry asked nervously he had just come from a visit with his parents telling them that he needed a date for the yule ball.

"Yes Harry?" She asked curiously.

"Willyougototheballwithme?" Harry asked quickly trying to remember the rehearsal.

"What?" She asked confusedly.

"Will you go to the ball with me" he repeated her face lit up and she snogged him senseless.

"Of course" She said with a smile on her face he beamed at her.

Soon it was the ball Jack and Harry were having a break while Ginny danced with Michael Corner and Hermione danced with Alicia.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Harry asked him but Jack was in the depths of a vision.

_Sirius was fighting Lucius Malfoy and Antonin Dolohov with Harry by the veil of death Alicia had killed Darth Millenious with a well-timed stunner which caused him to crack his head open while there were assorted duels around the room._

"_DIE BLACK!" Ravage yelled throwing his Lightsabre Jack ran forward to deflect it but a sith trooper got in his way which he cut down only to see Alicia push Sirius out of the way and Ravage's Lightsabre flew through her stomach._

"_No" Jack whispered as she smiled at him before she fell through the veil of death._

"_ALICIA!" Hermione yelled after she killed Jugson with a blasting hex._

"_NO!" Jack then yelled James grabbed him and Lily grabbed Hermione._

"_ALICIA PLEASE NO!" Hermione screamed before bursting into tears._

"_RAVAGE I'LL KILL YOU!" Jack yelled breaking out of James's grip and giving chase the vision ended when he threw his Lightsabre which cut Ravage's arm off._

"Jack are you alright?" Alicia asked re-joining them.

"I saw a vision" Jack said as they danced again Ginny had given Harry permission to dance with Hermione jokingly and was taking a break herself and chatting with Lily.

"What did you see?" she asked gently this was the first time she saw him visibly shaken.

"I saw us fighting death eaters and sith troopers in the department of mysteries you kill Millenious and Ravage gets with a sabre throw he threw at Sirius you save his life and die in the process and I can't change it it's a fixed point" Jack said sadly.

"Then we have to make up for all time we have left but promise me that you nor Hermione will succumb to darkness promise me that's you'll stop Sectrilis" Alicia said gently he nodded.

Months later it was time for the third task and Harry and Jack had been flung into a graveyard.

"This is a trap for us" Jack said grimly as they got up Jack hissing at his injured leg.

"How can you tell?" Harry asked although inwardly he knew.

"Well if it isn't the guests of honour" Sectrilis sneered holding them against the wall with the force and they took Harry's blood and as Voldemort rose from the cauldron Jack pulled out a thermal detonator.

"Harry head for the cup i Now" Jack ordered throwing the detonator and Harry reclaimed his wand soon they grabbed the cup and disappeared after the detonator exploded and they landed in a heap on the ground.

"That's going to leave a scar" Harry said wincing as they sat up.

"Harry what happened?" Albus asked urgently running forward.

"He's back" Harry said in a pain filled voice as Jack helped him up.

"Who could have caused all this?" Severus asked Jack turned to Lily eyes narrowed.

"Lily you didn't" James said weakly.

"Look at the eyes I think Sectrilis has been controlling her since the world cup of course I haven't noticed it before but" Jack said before his eyes widened he stunned Lily freed her before running to the hospital wing.

"Mister Holmes what are you?" Poppy snarled Jack shushed her.

"Ginny stop I need to take a quick look at your eyes for a second" Jack said calmly he looked and swore.

"What is it Jack?" Hermione asked gently being the only other person awake.

"Lily was the cause of all this starting with Harry and I ending up in the tournament but she wasn't doing it knowingly I think Sectrilis has been controlling her since the world cup and Lily must have taken control of Ginny to help Harry prepare for Voldemort's resurrection" Jack said in a bit of a rant soon he freed Ginny and then Lily.

"Harry I'm so sorry" Lily repeated stroking her son's hand.

"Jack" James spoke up Jack turned to him.

"Yeah" Jack said not looking up from his wrist computer.

"I know you told me to avoid killing when I could when we met in the first war?" he asked Jack nodded.

"Let me guess you want to destroy the sith" he said James nodded Jack nodded back not caring about it this time right now he was reading about the legend of the deathly hallows.

"So that could be your plan Sectrilis you want to become the master of death" Jack muttered under his breath oh and Anakin and Vader were found with no memory of the past year in a succubus colony by Sirius because he was trying to find a girlfriend.

"So you got drunk got dragged off to a succubus colony and then spent the year entirely drunk and having sex" Obi-wan said calmly despite the fact they were at war Anakin nodded.

"You two are no longer allowed near alcohol" Jack said with a frown at them.

**Jack: The end as you noticed I didn't do a beginning Author note because I was just not in the mood so here's disclaimer I own nothing except my characters now did you enjoy the chapter if you don't please review under a name not under the title of guest.**

**Alicia: Bye. (She waves before she goes to find Hermione so she can snog her brains out again)**


End file.
